Economía Monetaria: una Revolución contra la Teoría Económica Superficial
Economía Monetaria: una Revolución contra la Teoría Económica Superficial con el Rigor de los Modelos Stock-Flujo es la traducción al español del libro de macroeconomía monetaria Monetary Economics: An Integrated Approach to Credit, Money, Income, Production and Wealth, del economista británico Wynne Godley y del economista canadiense Marc Lavoie. Economía Monetaria ha sido publicado en 2012 por la editorial Marcial Pons, mientras que el original fue publicado en 2007 por Palgrave MacMillan. Génesis y antecedentes Economía Monetaria pretende establecer principios teóricos completamente diferentes, respecto a los que tradicionalmente defienden los economistas, para la teoría macroeconómica, así como demostrar sus posteriores implicaciones a la hora de elegir las políticas económicas más convenientes. Los orígenes del libro se remontan al año 2000, año en el que Wynne Godley y Marc Lavoie, por idea del primero, empezaron a colaborar en la redacción del libro. Los modelos del libro, sin embargo, son más antiguos, y muchos se pueden considerar descendientes (los primeros principalmente) de bocetos que había hecho Godley a finales de la década de 1980. Los antecedentes teóricos están expuestos principalmente en el prefacio y en el capítulo 1 del libro. Dichos antecedentes sobre los que se basa el libro son, por orden de importancia, principalmente tres: los modelos de contabilidad social (modelos SAM) desarrollados por Morris Copeland desde la década de los 50, las ideas de escuela post-keynesiana desarrollada por los seguidores de Keynes de Cambridge y por los post-keynesianos americanos y, por último, los modelos de selección de cartera creados por James Tobin y ampliados posteriormente por sus sucesores, conocidos como la escuela de Yale. Los modelos desarrollados por Copeland y por los contables nacionales desde 1950 son la base teórica sobre la que se apoya el libro para construir modelos macroeconómicos en donde todas las transacciones que ocurren entre sectores, tanto reales como financieras, quedan perfectamente registradas.Copeland, 1949. A diferencia de los modelos macroeconómicos ortodoxos, en donde nunca se especifican los stocks y los flujos de los modelos, el enfoque contable recoge perfectamente los stocks y los flujos bajo consideración, dotando al modelo de una consistencia contable interna y asegurando que no haya “agujeros negros”. Godley y Lavoie 2012, p. 66. Dichos modelos, en donde el esquema contable y la estructura de stocks y flujos están perfectamente delimitada, tienen a nivel conceptual una serie de características dinámicas que los hacen muy superiores de los modelos tradicionales de equilibrio general, y que además les permiten desplegar un enfoque verdaderamente dinámico: Sterman 2000, pp. 196-197. left|300px|thumb|Wynne Godley en una conferencia. * Los stocks proporcionan a los sistemas inercia y memoria: los stocks representan la historia pasada del sistema hasta la fecha y son el punto de partida sobre el que operan los nuevos cambios. A nivel económico, los modelos empiezan a operar con una serie de stocks heredados del pasado y bajo las reglas del tiempo histórico, un rasgo que se suele señalar como característico de la escuela post-keynesiana. * Los stocks son la fuente de retrasos en el sistema: dado que los procesos llevan tiempo, la diferencia entre los flujos de entrada y de salida se acumulan en forma de stock. A nivel económico, dicha función de los stocks la caracterizan los autores como “colchón”: el stock de dinero que mantienen los hogares frente a la incertidumbre, y el stock de inventarios que mantienen las empresas como respuesta a las fluctuaciones en las ventas, son ejemplos económicos de dicha función de los stocks. Godley y Lavoie 2012, pp. 204-205. * Los stocks permiten desacoplar los flujos de entrada y de salida y crear una dinámica de desequilibrios: los stocks absorben la diferencia entre los flujos de entrada y los flujos de salida. Sólo en equilibrio, cuando ambas tasas son iguales, el stock se mantiene constante. En el mundo real, las tasas de entrada y de salida no suelen ser iguales, creando dinámicas difíciles de predecir, y que están fuera del alcance de los modelos ortodoxos, en donde se supone por simplificación un estado de equilibrio de la economía. Además del enfoque contable que defiende el libro, el otro enfoque dominante a lo largo de él es el enfoque post-keynesiano. El enfoque post-keynesiano desciende principalmente de las ideas de Keynes y de sus seguidores en Cambridge (Richard Kahn, Joan Robinson), de las ideas del economista polaco Michal Kalecki, de la teoría de la distribución desarrollada por Nicholas Kaldor y Luigi Pasinetti y de las ideas defendidas por economistas de la escuela americana post-keynesiana, como Sidney Weintraub y Paul Davidson. Como se reconoce en el propio libro, a pesar de la riqueza de cada una de las ramas de la economía post-keynesiana, hasta hace poco: En este sentido, el libro hace un esfuerzo unificador para mostrar de manera coherente cómo las teorías anteriormente expuestas pueden ensamblarse en un modelo más general y ofrecer explicaciones más convincentes que las tradicionales. El único esfuerzo para reunir la teoría post-keynesiana en un todo coherente ha sido el de Eichner 1987 y más recientemente Pasinetti 2007, aunque en este último caso no se contempla la teoría monetaria post-keynesiana. Por otro lado, el libro de texto post-keynesiano que abarca casi todas las ramas del post-keynesianismo y que intenta dar una visión unificadora es el de Lavoie 1992. Del enfoque post-keynesiano, podríamos decir que las principales ideas que expone son: # Un enfoque dinámico sobre cómo las economías evolucionan a lo largo del tiempo, dando importancia al tiempo histórico frente al tiempo lógico. # La importancia de las instituciones a la hora de condicionar el comportamiento de los agentes individuales y de todo el sistema en su conjunto. # Una teoría microeconómica diferente de la convencional sobre cómo las empresas fijan los precios, y cómo estas decisiones distribuyen el ingreso nacional entre salarios y beneficios. # El dinero es endógeno y no una cantidad fija decidida arbitrariamente por las autoridades monetarias. # La política fiscal tiene efectos tanto a corto plazo como a largo sobre la producción y el empleo. Por último, el libro también se apoya en la teoría de selección de cartera de James Tobin a la hora de proponer las hipótesis de comportamiento de los hogares. Ver por ejemplo Brainard y Tobin 1968. La teoría de selección de carteras la incorporó Godley a su marco teórico stock-flujo desde una visita de Tobin a Cambridge en 1983, Godley y Lavoie 2012, p. 23. momento desde el cual pasó a formar de las ecuaciones de cartera de los hogares. La ventaja que tiene el enfoque propuesto por Godley y Lavoie es que en sus modelos los activos que se pueden considerar son tantos como se quiera, dejando a juicio del investigador la elección y el número de ellos. Esto permite a los sistemas representar un sistema financiero mucho más complejo con un gran número de activos, en el que cada cual tiene su propia tasa de rentabilidad (y no dos activos, dinero y bonos, como se hace en los modelos introductorios tradicionales). La elección que hagan los hogares, sea cual sea el número de activos, vendrá dada finalmente por la preferencia por la liquidez de los hogares y por los parámetros asociados a cada tipo de activo, en especial la tasa de rentabilidad del activo en cuestión frente al resto de tasas de rentabilidades del resto de activos. Contabilidad macroeconómica: matrices de balance y matrices de transacciones El capítulo 2 del libro introduce y desarrolla en profundidad el aspecto contable sobre el que se basa todo el libro. Para ello, explica las matrices que son necesarias para la modelización de una economía: una matriz de balance o de stocks por una parte y por otra una matriz de transacciones o de flujos. En esta última matriz estarán recogidas tanto las transacciones reales que ocurren en una economía, que se corresponderían a una matriz convencional NIPA (cuentas del producto y del ingreso nacional), como las transacciones financieras resultantes de la capacidad o necesidad de financiación de cada uno de los sectores, conocidas como las cuentas de flujo de fondos. La matriz de balance o stocks recoge todos los activos, tanto reales como financieros, de la economía. Una matriz de balance simplificada (dada una serie arbitraria de activos) puede presentar el siguiente aspecto: En primer lugar, la matriz está ordenada de tal modo que las columnas representen sectores y las filas distintos tipos de activos. Por otro lado, los activos aparecen con signo positivo y los pasivos con signo negativo. Así, por ejemplo, los depósitos son un pasivo para los bancos y un activo para los hogares. Hay que mencionar que tanto la elección de los activos como de los sectores es previa a la construcción de la matriz, y por tanto arbitraria en la medida en que depende de lo que desea el investigador estudiar. Dinero externo: Capítulos 3, 4 y 5 Los capítulos 3, 4 y 5 están dedicados a desarrollar los primeros modelos del libro. Dado que empezar con un modelo lo más completo posible tendría una gran dificultad para los lectores menores experimentados debido al elevado número de ecuaciones que tendría, el libro propone una serie de modelos de dificultad gradual, en donde cada uno es más completo que el anterior e incorpora supuestos más realistas. Por ello, los primeros modelos incluyen drásticas simplificaciones con el fin de que el lector pueda adquirir los conocimientos básicos e ir comprobando sus conocimientos con simulaciones más sencillas. La característica principal que comparten los tres primeros modelos del libro es que son modelos que solamente incorporan dinero externo. El dinero externo Por ello, el único activo del primer modelo es dinero efectivo emitido por el gobierno en forma de deuda pública. Los capítulos 4 y 5 añaden como activos las letras del Tesoro (activo a corto plazo) y los bonos (activo a largo plazo). Estos dos capítulos también introducen en el marco teórico la teoría de selección de cartera de Tobin, mostrando cómo los hogares asignan su riqueza entre efectivo, letras y bonos. Más allá de la construcción de cada uno de los modelos y de su coherencia contable, la principal conclusión que se obtiene de los tres es que hay unas ciertas relaciones, o normas stock-flujo, que son inherentes a la propia construcción de los modelos, y que dan los valores a largo plazo de cada una de las variables. Estos valores son los valores de estado estable, valores a los que tendería el sistema si no ocurriese ninguna perturbación durante todo el proceso de ajuste. Un valor que tiene particular interés por las implicaciones que se derivan de él es del Producto Interior Bruto (PIB), que tiene la siguiente solución: En donde Y* representa el PIB de estado estable, G'' representa el gasto público y ''θ representa la tasa impositiva (en porcentaje). Al ratio de estas dos magnitudes los autores lo llaman la postura fiscal, y es especialmente relevante porque determina la producción nacional a largo plazo. Godley y Lavoie 2012, p. 100. El ratio muestra claramente que, en modelos con gobierno, la producción nacional a largo plazo depende de la política fiscal que decida seguir el gobierno. La anterior fórmula es la que se deriva del capítulo 3, en donde sólo se tenía en cuenta como activo al dinero en efectivo. En modelos en donde hay más tipos de activos, y en especial modelos en donde el gobierno pague (y reciba) intereses sobre su deuda, el ratio anterior se verá modificado para tener en cuenta intereses, aunque su significado económico siga siendo el mismo. Aparte de la solución de estado estable del PIB, cada uno de los capítulos también muestra la solución para cada una de las variables más relevantes (como el ingreso disponible, el consumo, etc.). Dinero interno e inventarios: Capítulos 6 y 7 right|250px|thumb|Marc Lavoie impartiendo una conferencia. Los capítulos 6 y 7 del libro suponen un gran avance a la hora de modelizar sistemas económicos con rasgos progresivamente más y más realistas, ya que incorporan al análisis la acumulación de inventarios por parte de las empresas y la creación de dinero interno por parte de los bancos. A diferencia de los tres capítulos anteriores, en donde sólo se contemplaba el análisis del dinero externo, creado por el Gobierno como consecuencia de la financiación de sus déficits, el modelo presentado en el capítulo 7 contempla la creación de dinero crédito por parte de los bancos, que pasan de este modo a incorporarse explícitamente al análisis. De este modo, el libro recoge ambas formas de creación de dinero: la creación de dinero externo y de dinero interno. El capítulo 6 es bastante diferente al resto de capítulos del libro, ya que por una parte no trata con ningún modelo stock-flujo y por otra parte comienza su análisis en un nivel menos agregado y más microeconómico, en el nivel de una empresa que tiene que tomar unas decisiones de precios y unas decisiones de inventarios. El capítulo, además de analizar las diferentes políticas de fijación de precios mediante margen (uno de los rasgos a nivel microeconómico que ha sido característico de la economía post-keynesiana), Por ejemplo, ver Eichner 1976 y Lavoie 1992, capítulo 3. plantea la necesidad a nivel sistémico que tienen las empresas para financiar sus inventarios, necesidad clave en la aparición del dinero bancario. Dado que la producción requiere tiempo, las empresas comienzan la producción antes de que los propios productos lleguen al mercado, y por tanto necesitan financiación adicional para comenzar el proceso productivo y pagar los salarios de los trabajadores. Los inventarios, por tanto, valorados al coste que costó producirlos, tienen que tener una contrapartida exacta en el valor de los préstamos concedidos por adelantado por los bancos para empezar la producción. De este modo, la financiación bancaria se convierte en un requisito en el proceso económico de cualquier sistema capitalista. En este sentido, ver Piégay y Rochon 2006. En este sentido, el modelo del capítulo 7 recoge las contribuciones del capítulo 6 y propone un sistema económico con acumulación de inventarios y dinero bancario. Dado la acumulación de inventarios y el tratamiento explícito de la fijación de precios que utilizan las empresas, el modelo también trata con los efectos de la inflación a lo largo del tiempo. Una de las conclusiones más relevantes del capítulo es que demuestra que una caída en los costes laborales unitarios no provoca más producción y más empleo, como comúnmente se cree, dada la endogeneidad del dinero en este sistema y la contracción que sufre al haber caídas en los salarios que pagan las empresas. Conclusiones generales El último capítulo del libro, el capítulo 8, está dedicado a dar un último resumen de la metodología stock-flujo propuesta durante todo el libro, y establecer las diferencias tanto respecto con la teoría neoclásica como con los modelos de Tobin y de la Escuela de Yale, que aunque en algunos puntos muy concretos son parecidos a los propuestos en el libro (sobre todo en lo referente a la teoría de selección de carteras), guardan de forma más general diferencias sustanciales. Algunos de los puntos que los autores creen más importantes de la metodología de stock-flujo que ellos defienden son los siguientes:Godley y Lavoie 2012, pp. 278-279. # Cada institución tiene una existencia y motivación distinta (en particular las empresas industriales y los bancos). # El proceso productivo lleva tiempo, y por tanto se requiere crédito para financiar ese intervalo temporal existente. # Todo modelo debe empezar con un sistema de cuentas completo y que además tenga en cuenta la inflación. # El equilibrio se debe concebir en términos de ratios stock-flujo. # Las decisiones de precios se basan en el crecimiento de las empresas y de sus fuentes de financiación. Adicionalmente, las empresas operan en mercados de competencia imperfecta y con rendimientos no decrecientes. # La política presupuestaria del gobierno tiene un papel crucial en la determinación de las variables económicas. Diferencias respecto a la versión inglesa y estructura La edición en español de Economía Monetaria tiene varias diferencias respecto a su homóloga inglesa. La principal es que el número de capítulos es inferior al del original, pasando de 13 capítulos en este último a 8 capítulos en la versión española. La nueva estructura viene dada por el propósito que tiene cada edición: mientras la edición original planteaba por primera vez en la literatura de forma la integral la metodología de modelización macroeconómica de modelos stock-flujo, la edición española está pensada como libro de texto para estudiantes de licenciatura (y primeros años de posgrado), enseñándoles desde los rudimentos de dicha metodología hasta la simulación de modelos relativamente sofisticados, en donde como siempre el principal punto a tener en cuenta es que todas las transacciones que ocurren deben estar perfectamente contabilizadas. La idea de escribir una versión abreviada “para estudiantes” fue del propio Godley, que siempre pensó que sería útil hacer una edición más accesible que la original. La nueva estructura del libro respecto a la versión inglesa es la siguiente: En consecuencia, los primeros cinco capítulos del libro se mantienen (más el prefacio), que tratan exclusivamente con dinero externo (dinero creado por el Gobierno o el Banco Central). El capítulo 6, que trata con economías abiertas, y el capítulo 7, que introduce el dinero interno (dinero creado por los bancos), no están incluidos en la versión española. Para introducir el dinero interno, el capítulo 7 tiene una sección que no estaba presente en la versión inglesa. El capítulo 8, dedicado a las conclusiones del libro, es diferente del capítulo 13 de original, debido fundamental a los contenidos diferentes de ambas ediciones. Los capítulos 10, 11 y 12 de la versión inglesa no están incluidos en la versión española. Finalmente, la versión española incluye un prefacio nuevo escrito por Marc Lavoie expresamente para esta edición, en el que se acentúa la importancia del marco teórico del libro para el análisis y el entendimiento de la crisis económica actual. Referencias Bibliografía * Brainard, W. C. Y Tobin, J. 1968; Pitfalls in Financial Modelling, American Economic Review, 58 (3) (mayo), pp.99-122. * Copeland, M. A. 1949; Social Accounting for money flows, The Accounting Review, 24 (Julio). * Coutts, K., Godley, W. Y Gudgin, G. D. 1985; Inflation Accounting of Whole Economic Systems, Studies in Banking and Finance, Amsterdam: North Holland. * Eichner, A. 1976; The Megacorp and Oligopoly, Cambridge University Press. * Eichner, A. 1987; The Macrodynamics of Advanced Market Economics, Armonk, M.E. Sharpe. * Godley, W. y Cripps, F. 1983; Macroeconomics, Oxford University Press. * Godley, W. y Lavoie, M. 2012; Economía Monetaria: Una Revolución contra la Teoría Económica Superficial con el Rigor de los Modelos Stock-Flujo, Marcial Pons. * Lavoie, M. 1992; Foundations of Post-Keynesian Economic Analysis, Aldershot, Edward Elgar. * Pasinetti, L. 2007; Keynes and the Cambridge Keynesians, Cambridge University Press. * Piégay. P y Rochon L. P. (eds.); Teorías Monetarias Poskeynesianas, Editorial Akal. * Sterman, J. 2000; Business Dynamics: Systems Thinking and Modelling for a Complex World, Irwin McGraw-Hill. Véase también * Escuela postkeynesiana * Wynne Godley * Marc Lavoie * John Maynard Keynes * James Tobin * Morris Copeland * Nicholas Kaldor * Luigi Pasinetti * Macroeconomía * Contabilidad nacional * Universidad de Cambridge Otros enlaces de interés * Página web del libro en Marcial Pons * Página web del libro original en Palgrave MacMillan * Página web desarrollada por Gennaro Zezza dedicada a modelos stock-flujo * Página web del Levy Institute Categoría:Obras literarias en español Categoría:Libros de 2012 Categoría:Libros de economía